The mirror cracked from side to side
by amaltheanie
Summary: After certain events on the end of year 6, Harry turns away from his mirrorview to see the real world around him. When he begins his 7th he encounters betrayal, trust, love, an inheritance. creature fic, H/D slash. Sirius alive! See all warnings inside
1. Chapter 1:gladiolus

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Draco and Harry would be locked in a broom shed to see if hot gay sex would occur... which we all know would ;-)

A/N: warning! Slash ( although this should not offend you people), bashing, nice Slytherins, resorting, slight mentions of abuse, creature, betrayal, eventual M-preg of the non- graphic kind, slightly based upon songs so little bit of a songfic

Chapter 1: Gladiolus

_Step, step , step, step…scowl…turn…step, step, step, step..scowl...Turn. Repeat procedure until satisfaction. _

Draco Malfoy was _not _satisfied. And you had to be Hufflepuff-stupid for not noticing it. The Slytherins were al seated in their common room, enjoying a good game of chess or Exploding Snap, telling the latest gossip about Potter turning Dark, helping the younger snakelings with their assignments... and watching their Prince pacing the little free space in front of the fireplace.

The Slytherin common room was not what you would expect after hearing the tales about the residents. Surely evil little Death- eater spawn would live in dark, gloomy dungeons with little green lights hanging from manacles, casting an eerie light on the tall blond figure that was making quite a spectacle of himself. After a couple of talks with their Head of House, the current 6th years were able to persuade him in changing the décor. Their arguments were most persuasive. The truth as it was is this; there was not one Death-Eater in the House of Snake and they would like to keep it that way. So no scary man- eating cushions, severed house-elf heads.... Sure, a lot of the students had those fashion blind idiot as parents, but none was willing to grovel on the feet of that snake-faced madman. Slytherins were nobody's, and were quite proud about that fact. Too bad that the older generation had mostly forgotten that fact…but not all.

As for the decoration in the dungeon; let's say that Pansy, Tracy and Millicent had exceeded the wildest of expectations. The wall of the dungeons were still made of stone but with tapestries hanging between various doors leading to the private studies of the higher years. They were a rich chocolate-brown with leaves of mint green interwoven and silver snakes wandering the edges, slithering across. The dark colour made the room more cosy.

The same brown was used for the carpet on which several dark-green leather chairs and sofas were placed,with quilt from a soft emerald velvet with fur trim, intermingled with coffee tables made out of a soft chestnut, polished until the more vain girls and some of the more vain boys, cough *Draco *cough, could mirror themselves in the rich depths of the wood. The dimly lit scones were gone and in its place were several chandeliers hanging from the rafters with diamonds and emeralds interwoven through it, catching the light of hundreds of magical, non dripping candles that floated up the ceiling. Some of the light played across the students and one in particular caught the dancing spots when he walked through the almost liquid pools of colour.

His immaculate appearance , for which he was known in all of Hogwarts, was ruined. Not because of the clothes that were clinging to his Seeker- sleek body…oh no, far from it. The soft, white cotton slacks hung tight on all the right places, accenting his long, muscular legs and the curve of his well-defined buttocks. Riding low on his hips, it showed his taut stomach whenever he ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner, which was no longer slicked back but hang just past his ears and with a fringe brushing over his grey eyes, only to let it fall back in front of his eyes the moment he lowered them. The gesture was awfully alike the one another teenager made, but who noticed? He wore Italian ankle-boots of the same pale crème colour, made out of Dragon-hide with little silver patterns embroidered and snake shaped buckles. His T-shirt was casual, a dark navy blue, with short sleeves and a V-neck. Around the neck was a silver-white snake with its head resting above his heart and the tail coiling past his spine.

No, the clothes were perfect. But it was the expression on his face that made you look twice. For Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince and raised by the man who was believed to be the most evil second hand of Voldemort , was just not seen showing emotions. Certainly not emotions that would affect his image, like nervousness, anguish and if one would dare to look into those smouldering orbs of swirling mercury...fear?

" Will you please stop this infuriating display of nerves, Draco darling? You're ruining your precious Death-eater, Slytherin persona.", Pansy stated after about 20 minutes. She and Blaise were the only ones brave, or should that be considered stupid, enough to approach the blonde. Both were lounging in the wingback chair in front of an open door, leading towards a patio, filled with flowers and a fountain.

This was jet another decoration-madness induced bonus that came with the dungeons. But the spell work for this one had been mostly done by the boys; Draco who was a genius in Charms, Blaise for the Transfigurations, Nott used his extreme skills in Arithmancy to calculate the position of the sun and the way they should put up wards and walls to protect the sanctuary, and Vince and Greg made work of all the plants and magical creatures that wished to reside in the garden. Most didn't know it, but both excelled in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.

Blaise was studying an abandoned chessboard, feet propped upon Draco's trunk. Draco and he had been engrossed in the game until the blond had began pacing and he was still looking for a way to avoid the upcoming checkmate. Which was hard to do when you had a furious 16-year old making clouds of dust and rapidly living up to resemble the magical creature he was named after.

" No Parkinson, I will not **bloody** stop with my **fucking** pacing! They should have been here 20 minutes ago! My parents are _never_ late! What if something happened, what if they heard about my intentions, what if… **Curse it all to the nine circles of hell,** I don't want them to find out anything until tomorrow."

" Dray.", Blaise interrupted, " First of all, don't be so bloody loud, you know my ears are quite sensitive nowadays. Secondly, why is it that important that you are of legal age to tell your parents that you do not want to …"

" Hold your bloody tongue Zabini or I'll cut it out for you and let you suck on the bloody remains. That should make you feel all warm and fuzzy hmm? " Draco inquired with a rather terrifying sneer and eyes blazing with fury. The way he hissed this, rather than shouting like he had done with Pansy only a few minutes before was far more threatening . "Bloody vampire prick, with stupid inheritance fuck." he muttered darkly as an afterthought. Too bad for him that it was this moment his parents and godfather stepped through the stone wall and heard him.

" Really now Dragon, such language is unbecoming of a Malfoy.", Lucius reprimanded his son while nodding towards the several students that acknowledged their presence. His hands resting atop of the ornate snake head of his cane while Narcissa entered the room and placed herself in one of the many luxurious armchairs, summoning a house- elf to fetch them all tea and coffee.

" Oh yeah dad? Whatever happened with punctuality? I truly believe this _exceeds fashionably late._"

" We had a slight... discomfort before we could join you son.", Lucius said while extracting his right hand from his cane to let it rub his left wrist. Draco saw the gesture and eyed his father speculatively. _Hmm, it seems dad and uncle Sev were called by that dough- faced madman. Dear Merlin, I hope it wasn't about my pledge of alliance! Now that I'm becoming of legal age, he'll want me to join his ranks._

" Please Dragon, " his mother said, interrupting his train of thoughts, " would you please join your father, Severus and I while we discuss the most important matters before we leave?"

" Leave?", Draco queried while seating himself next to his mother. She instantly started fussing over his hair and clothes, rearranging them to her heart's delight. Not that there was a noticeable difference, maybe just the fact that he looked a little more composed now.

" Yes Draco, your mother and father have several reasons, which they discussed with me, for removing you for a certain time from Hogwarts. Rest be assured that you'll return in time for your finals. I do hope you'll study for them because your schedule for 7th year will be based upon your results " Looking around himself he saw numerous curious glances in their general direction. " But maybe it's better to take this conversation to a more secluded, private place? Or we can put up some silencing wards and private spells. Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson, if you would be so kind as to leave us for the time being?"

Pansy and Blaise got up and left, after giving Draco a supportive look in the case of Blaise and a hug from Pansy.

" Please dad, can you explain what's going on? I didn't think that me coming of age would be that much of a deal. I've always celebrated my birthday after the actual date, at the Manor. What is so urgent that I have to be taken from the school?" Draco asked. His hands held a big mug of coffee. While the adults preferred the dignity of a small cup of tea with milk, Draco had come to like the black, steaming liquid. Or maybe you could say that he had gotten addicted to the stuff, and preferred it in large "American" mugs rather than the fine China cups.

Lucius and Narcissa shared a quick glance before Lucius turned his piercing gaze towards his son. " Draco, I heard what you were muttering when we came in. What do you know about inheritances?"

Draco frowned, this was not the conversation he had expected. None the less he started to sprout out everything he knew, which was quite a lot. " When a witch or wizard becomes of legal age, that is 17, they receive their magical inheritance. Most just get a boost in power, while others receive certain treats like the fact that they excelled in a department of their education. Now, for the pure-bloods it gets a little more complicated. There are a lot of ancient families that are not as pure as they proclaim. You know as well as I do father that the magical society would not have survived if we would not have interbred with the magical creatures."

" Very good my Dragon, and do all these heirs get the same amount of skills?" Severus interrupted his monologue,

Draco smiled despite the intrusion. Trust Sev to make him think for himself and not rattle of all the facts like Granger did. It was easy enough to repeat facts like a parrot, but the true challenge was to be able to understand what you said and to apply the knowledge. " No Sev, they don't. Over the years the bloodlines got weak so it's rare if a child shows all the trademarks of their ancestral species. Take Blaise for example; his ancestor was a vampire, which gives him the " allure" and some of the heightened instincts like hearing and smell. I've also noticed his preference for red meat. Pansy's birthday is coming in January and I believe she has some centaur blood, don't ask me how they managed to get it in the bloodline, so I believe she'll receive some of their Divination skills. She always said she was psychic when it concerned the newest trends in fashion business. But she won't grow a tail. Now dad," With this Draco turned a fierce glare towards the older Malfoy. " Stop evading the subject and tell me straight away, what is our magical creature? Surely you wouldn't ask me all this without a purpose."

" My my Dragon, I never thought you like the straight way. I heard you liked to _bend _ the rules..." This was said by Severus who raised an eyebrow at the flustered face of his godson.

" Sev!! Stop that!" Draco whined, after with he sat back in the sofa, arms crossed and pouting.

" I'll tell you in an instant son. First I wish to know this; will you join the Dark Lord after tomorrow?"

Draco froze. He had not expected his father to throw this question at him out of the blue. Typical Slytherin behaviour to get around the other by countering with your own questions. He had wanted to wait until tomorrow. When he would be of age, his father would be unable to disown him of the small fortune that was in his own Gringotts vaults . But tonight his father still had power over him. He could whisk him away and straight towards Voldemort to receive the Mark.

He eyed the man sitting in front of him. His father was a kind spirit. Unlike what many believed, he was good for those he considered friends and family. He was never too busy to speak with his son, go horse riding or just give a hug. But he was also human... Merlin, the fact that he could be so loving just proved that fact. Wasn't it love that the Dark Lord could not experience? Surely you couldn't classify him as _human_! But his father was scared. Scared to lose his family, of joining Voldemort, of _not_ joining Voldemort and becoming a pawn in the strategist games of that old coot Bumblebore. The blond sighed. If he had ever believed in the love of his parents, he would now. He would tell them his choice.

" Father, mother, uncle Sev..." He had their complete attention now. " I deny the Mark, Voldemort and his plans. However, not the darker magic because I don't believe that Dark automatically means Black or Evil. I hope you respect my decision." _ Please don't hate me._ He softly whispered. When he opened his eyes, he hadn't even noticed closing them, he saw his father looking at him with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Lucius rose from his seat and crossed the space of the coffee table towards his son. Slowly raising his arm he let in come down towards the teen in front of him.

A/N Yeay, first chapter of my first fic. Am I evil to leave it here? Just creating some suspension as to make you wanna read more.

As for the chapter tittles. It will all be flowers with a specific meaning.  
Gladiolus= strength of character


	2. Chapter 2:fern

A/N : I have voices in my head that tell me Draco and Harry are mine… you think I can trust them ?

_Chapter 2: fern_

Lucius rose from his seat and crossed the space of the coffee table towards his son. Slowly raising his arm he let in come down towards the teen in front of him.

He clasped the bony shoulder under his fingers. Draco looked up at the man he had adored his entire life. The hold on his shoulder was beginning to hurt, but he didn't think his father noticed the way he dug his fingernails in the fabric.

Lucius took a deep breath and yanked Draco towards him, in his open arms and started to smother him in a gigantic hug. Draco stiffened, it had been a while since his father had let the mask drop and hugged him in public. It was only now that he realised how much he had missed this. The broad shoulders on which he could cling, the scent of earth and wind that was completely Lucius. Then he could feel another presence, hugging him from behind, a little softer than his father and smelling like orange blossoms and woods all in one... his mum.

" My baby, my sweet little Dragon." He heard his mother sob in his ears.

" Mum, are you all right?" Draco asked with concern. His parents looked at him and Draco sat there, with shock clearly visible on his face. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, not to mention Severus greasy potions master Snape, were all looking at him with love showing in their every gesture and simply pouring from their body.

" Draco, son, we are so proud of you. You've learned from the faults that your uncle and I made and decided to take your own path in life." His father said. "I think you deserve to know about your inheritance now." Lucius said while producing a white handkerchief for his still sobbing wife.

" Can Blaise and Pansy join us father? They told me everything about their inheritance and I think it's only fair if they have the same amount of knowledge. If Theodore and Millie and the others want to know... hell, I'm gonna tell the entire House!!" His face lit with happiness and relief now that he knew his parents supported him in his decisions.

" Are you sure about that Dragon?" Narcissa asked. " They could report back to the Dark..."

" No mother, they wouldn't. Why don't you tell them uncle Sev?" Draco had a smug grin on his face when he gestured towards his godfather.

" Thank you Draco, for allowing me to enlighten your parents." Turning towards the two elder Malfoys he couldn't help but grin at their astonished faces _'oh, this is gonna be fun!'_

" It would seem that there is not a single Death-Eater supporter in the entire House of Slytherin." Ignoring the gobsmacked expressions he kept on lecturing, in that same icy drawl he usually reserved for Potions class with the first years. " We have an indicator built into the entrance hole that will alert whenever somebody with a Dark Mark passes the threshold , myself not included. The students are tested every week-end on potions, curses such as Confundus or Imperio and if we have any suspects they know their drinks can be spiked with Veritaserum." A small gasp was heard after this last statement.

" But Severus, isn't it illegal to drug a person with a truth poison without their consent?" Lucius queried with a small frown of disapproval on his angular face. He was part of the Board of School Governors and despite what most people thought, he really had the best interest of the students in mind.

" Ah yes, my dear friend. But in this case _without_ is the key word. Whenever a new snake enters the pit they freely give permission to question them. We do not want associates of the Dark Lord tarnishing our cunning reputation. As it is, the entire school already looks down at us."

" I see. Well son, I believe this makes it much easier to inform you and your friends. Why don't we take down these wards and inform your House- mates of our good intentions?"

" Cool dad!" Draco stood up and wiped his wand out of the holster that was strapped on his forearm. While taking down the silencing and privacy spells he climbed on the table, ignoring the silent hiss of _proper decorum that came from his father _, and cleared his throat. Immediately, the entire population of the common room turned towards the blond, surprised to see him smiling in such a care-free way as if all the troubled and turmoil from not even 20 minutes before had vanished. They had all seen the hug that was bestowed upon their Prince, although no one not in Slytherin would have noticed them watching, and they were very curious about the results of the conversation.

" My dear fellow Slytherins." Draco began. " Am I right to believe that every snake is here this fine Saturday morning?" A chorus of yes and a lot of nods were his answer. " alrighty, then it is my greatest pleasure to announce that I will not follow the Wicked Witch and his army of flying monkeys!" When he received some raised eyebrows, namely from the pure- bloods in the room, he heaved a dramatic sigh. " Really people, I told you to read _" 520 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts" ! _ This one can be read directly under _I am not allowed to sneak into Professor Snape' s private chambers to watch him sing I Will Survive in the mirror, as it is disturbing._ Sorry for that one, by the way Severus."

That was when Lucius started snickering. It was just too funny to see his friend blush. It was always Draco who could achieve this amazing fact. He could still remember the time that the little imp tested his first Potions assignments by spiking Snape' s drink with them... all of them at once. Or when he sang _99 Bottles of Potion on the wall_ non-stop...repeatedly. *shudder*

" Hummph, you should stop that undignified sound Lucius. You really don't want to know what it says about you." Severus reciprocated in a menacing low tone of voice which made the blond gulp.

" Anyway..." Draco continued with a pointed glare at the bickering adults. " My parents have shown their support for my decision and made it clear that they wish to renounce their support and join us all on the Light side." Cheers went up after this announcement.

" A last fact that needs to be shared is that I'll be gone for about a week after today. You all know about the inheritances we receive on our 17th birthday and I'll need some time to adjust... though I still don't know what will happen to me. Now Blaise, Pansy, Theodore would you guys be kind enough to join me and my parents? I would like you guys to be here with me. And afterwards we can go to breakfast and then towards Hogsmeade, for it's our last trip before the finals."

He jumped down the table and settled himself in one of the larger seats while his friends propped themselves on the arms and in Pansy's case on his lap which earned them 3 pair of raised eyebrows.

" Now Pansy dear. May I inquire why you're cuddled up on my son's lap? I thought Severus mentioned something about 'not quite straight'." Narcissa had to hide a knowing smirk behind her teacup at the mortified look and clearly visible red cheeks of her baby boy.

" Oh yes, misses Malfoy! That's true. Drakie here is more of a queen than the one now residing in Buckingham Palace!! We're just great friends, you can define it as a _girl-thing_." After this statement Draco dropped his head on her shoulder with a low growl. " O shush darling, as if your parents hadn't figured that out already. You take more time grooming than the entire population of Hogwarts put together...Male and female." Draco was smart enough not to object this, everybody present knew how true those words were.

" If we can pass the extremely interesting conversation of my sexuality, which everybody seems to know about, I would like to receive some answers now. What is my magical inheritance dad, mum?"

" I believe it would not be that hard to figure it out. Long pale composure, platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, oozing sex- appeal..." " Dad!" " One of the creatures in your blood is a Veela"

Blaise was the first one to notice the catch in those words. He raised a delicately shaped brown eyebrow and looked Lucius in the eyes. " One of the creatures?" The words hung in the air and Draco sat wide- eyed, open mouth and a disbelieving look on his face.

" No way! There are two bloodlines running through our family tree? That's not happened in a century or so. There's always one dominant bloodline! What's the other one? And what does all this mean? I know about Veelas a little after the World cup but not that much and... Please tell me I won't grow a bird's beak or start turning into some bloody chicken!!" He started to finger his slightly upturned nose as if it was already transforming.

Narcissa, seeing the panicked look on her son's face was quick to smooth down his 'ruffled feathers'.

" We'll tell you about the other one in a minute Draco. For now it's enough to know that Veelas are creatures of emotions. It is said that they were created by Aphrodite herself as her servants on earth. They are beautiful and possess the ability to feel strong emotions from others, almost like waves or in some cases a smell that comes from a person. Luckily for you it'll be only for people you will to feel. So you won't get overwhelmed by impressions."

" Whose side of the family is Veela?" Draco asked. It was a lot to take in when you received the knowledge that you would be quite empathic after your transfiguration. All his life he had to be made of iron, of ice and hide emotions behind the Malfoy mask. Now he would be free to express his feelings and understand other people's.

His father interrupted his thoughts. " The Veela side would come from the Malfoy line. Though the blood is weakened, your mother and I believe that it has manifested itself firmly in you. You won't be a full- blooded but a half- Veela. This will have certain effects on your, how should I put this... mating process."

" Mate! Oh no, no no no no... I refuse to be bound with some insane giggling girl or Merlin forbid some deranged bloke. Please tell me I won't get pregnant when I'm with a guy, I refuse to be a submissive, just the thought that..."

" Draco, snap out of your hissy fit" Severus snapped. " If you would be quiet for a moment before throwing your usual temper tantrums, you might understand your situation better."

" Quite right Severus. Now Draco, as I mentioned before you're a half- Veela. As of tomorrow you'll probably grow a few inches, your hair might lengthen and change colour and you'll receive wings."

" Wings?" There was a soft squeak forced out of the teen's throat.

" Yes son, wings. The good thing is that they'll only appear if you will it. Combined with your other blood they'll appear as some kind of tattoo on your back when they're retracted. As for the mate..."

Another little squeak was heard and judging by the widening of Draco's eyes, he didn't think the news would benefit him.

" The truth is, son, that every being on this planet and maybe some other plane has a soul mate. A life mate if you wish. But the truth about our connexion is far more complicated than you think so I want you to pay attention to what your father will tell you about it."

Turning towards his father, Draco couldn't help but project a puppy- look towards him. Lucius chuckled softly. That look stopped working on him after Draco used it the last time. Which was when he Petrified Harry Potter last Christmas, wrapped him up and placed him in Severus' office as a Christmas present. Strangely enough, Potter had laughed himself into hysterics. Actually, shouldn't he be able to resist that look far sooner? Oh well, those are thoughts to dwell upon on other days.

" Good, the issue about soul mates. First of all, forget almost everything you've probably read about forced bonding and dying if your mate refuses you. This will only apply with pure blooded Veela. The thing is, everyone has a soul mate. Even muggles. A muggle, muggle- born, a normal witch or wizard will not know if the one they're in love with is their soul mate. There are tests but they're considered Dark now because they acquire a vast amount of blood and magical power. A pure Veela has one mate, and one mate only and can't live without this person. Now, for a half- Veela... You can live without your mate. Of course you'll be happier with them but it's not necessary for you to survive. Because of your powers, you'll be able to feel if someone is well-matched for you."

" What do you indicate by that father? Will I know if I'll be happy with this person?"

" That's right Draco. As a normal wizard you could fall in love with someone and later on in life you might realize that they're an entire different person than you thought they were. As a Veela you'll know if their intentions are honourable to start with."

" Seems logical to me." Turning towards his mother, he almost bounced with anticipation. He was dying to know what his second bloodline was. " Come on mother, what is the other creature?"

" Ah my little Dragon. It seems you have Elvin blood in you." The silence that hung after her statement couldn't have been greater if Weasley would have danced naked in the room shouting 'I'm Voldemort' s illegitimate love child'.

" Please kill me now. You did not just imply that I'll become some tree- hugging, point- eared ponce, now do you? "

Here Theo muttered " Seems you are already the latter one Drake." Which earned him a patented death- glare #6.

" There won't be much that changes Draco. Yes, you'll get slightly pointed ears. But you should know that it are only the hybrid elves that receive pointy ears. And you should be proud of them. It's a sign that you have great powers that are hidden in your blood. As for the tree hugging. If you wish to express your feelings that way you may, but I believe it's enough to know that you'll get more acquainted with the elements. Veela are known for throwing fire and I believe that as a Light Wood Elf you'll like the forest and the earth."

" Hmm, do you think my mate will be the opposite of me? He should complement my person."

Severus decided that he should have a say in the matter. " That's more than likely Draco. But don't expect him to be that different from you. It could be that he has the same temper or even that it's a girl, although I don't believe that would complete you. I do wonder which one of you would be the submissive in the relation... Don't give me that look Draco. If you would be with a girl you're obvious the dominant in the relation but with a male? What do you think Luce?"

" I think many things Severus. Like the fact that there are only three unforgivable curses does not mean that every other curse is 'pretty much forgivable' as my son claimed 2 years ago, or that someone should give McGonnagal here daily portion of catnip or maybe that that old coat of a Headmaster is growing senile and that it's because of the acid properties of those lemon things he sucks on... As for Draco's mate, if he finds his soul mate and it's a male; I believe that will depend on the person itself. Draco, I believe you should just see what happens and, as you once told me, 'go with the flow'."

Everybody grew quiet after these major revelations. There was a lot to contemplate. Luckily it's a Hogsmeade week-end, so they could let the information sink and get used to it.

Blaise was the one that startled them when he shouted. " This calls for a celebration! We'll go down for breakfast and go shopping!"

" Blaise dear, if I didn't know you're dating Pansy I would say my gay is rubbing off on you." Draco drawled.

The entire common room hooted with bouts of laughter, until they heard the unmistakeable sound of the entrance wall moving. _Strange, everybody is still down the dungeons, aren't they? _Draco thought. It was Blaise who first recognized the figure looming in the shadows of the doorway.

" Banshee's ball! It's Potter!"

**A/N I know, major talking going on. But it's all things that need to be known. So, what do you think Harry' s doing down there? Would you people be kind enough to take my poll about Sevvie, Remy and Siri? It would mean a lot to me and will determine the story!!**

**Ah, the meaning of Fern...**

**Fern= ****Sincerity****, Magic, Fascination, Confidence, Shelter  
Now who's shelter is the common room going to be? Draco's? The sincerity is clear I think; there are no secrets between the friends. Don't you guys just love Draco pranking Severus? hehe**


	3. Chapter 3:iris

Disclaimer : When I asked the goblins of Gringotts to take me through the Labyrinth to Jareth , they became mad at me and took away all my documents proclaiming I own Harry Potter. Alas, I own nothing. _Sings in sad little voice *But I'll be there for you, when the world falls down* ah David Bowie wearing snug pants, drool... 2.46 .com/watch?v=Yt2zoY45508_

Chapter 3: Iris

"Banshee's ball! It's Potter!"

Every Slytherin turned their heads brusquely, it would be quite the miracle if not one of them would develop a whiplash. But it was true. Harry Potter, Golden Boy and embodiment of all things good and wonderful, stood in the hallway leading to the Common Room.

When he took a step forward into the light, it was easy to recognize him. The trademark glasses, baggy clothes and those alluring green eyes were not to be mistaken as anyone's but Potter's. Draco took a better look at the boy in front of him. Yes, boy. Despite all these years, Potter still resembled a 3th year rather than a 6th . He was skinny and small and the last couple of days he could be seen with dark circles under his eyes and an air of irritation hung around him.

" Professor Snape?" Potter asked. He took a couple of steps in the room while rapidly assessing the lodgers. His eyes lingered on the Malfoys for a second before he saw the Potions Master sitting near them.

" The Headmaster has asked for your presence sir, along with mister and misses Malfoy. He would like all of you to meet him at the earliest opportunity." Was it just their imagination or was the word _Headmaster_ spoken with scorn in the Saviour's voice?

" Thank you mister Potter. How did you know the password, did the Headmaster gave it to you? " Snape scowled at the youth in front of him. No doubt the precious Gryffindor knew all the carefully kept secrets of his snakes. Not that anybody considered their privacy, no that wouldn't do.

" Salisa, the carved snake in the wall, gave me acquiescence to enter. Guess that's why the old chap send me down here, nobody else would've know the way to get in." Harry chuckled quietly while glaring at an imaginary image of Albus Dumbledore: a rather disturbing combination and a very Slytherin one to be correct.

" Hey you guys patched up down here! Nice job, it's way better now." Potter looked around himself with a curious air around him, until his eyes settled on the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

Draco perked up when he heard the remark made by Potter.

" Patched up? How do you know that? You've never been in here before!" The other Slytherins were equally flabbergasted, even more so when there was a faint hissing sound coming from a particular portrait. Potter looked a little startled at the dark- haired wizard and slowly backed away, until he stood directly in a patch of light.

" Potter, answer me! How do you..." Draco's approaching rant was cut off sharply by the hand of Theo that clasped his shoulder. He was one of the more quiet Slytherins; vigilant and a true genius when it came to analyzing people.

" Shh Draco, something's happening!" They all looked at Potter when the emerald and silver light , that came from the gems in the chandeliers, shifted around Potter. He slowly reached out towards the entwining strands and they wrapped themselves firmly across his wrist.

" Feels like home now..." It was a soft whisper, barely passing the chapped lips but still able to be heard by anyone present.

The next moment Lucius cursed loudly and rushed towards the dark- haired boy. Potter had whimpered softly and when he came to stand next to the teen he was slightly taken aback. Potter's eyes were wide open, seeing nothing, and his head thrown back. His throat was exposed and when Narcissa, Severus, Draco and his friends rushed forwards they could see his bobbing Adam's apple. He was panting heavily and his back was rigid with tension.

" Severus, help me quickly!" Lucius yelled while pointing his wand at the wrist that was being dragged upwards, towards the ceiling. It was as if a thread of a rose bush had wrapped itself around it. Draco could still see the strings of silver and green but it was almost like he could see little thorns imbedding themselves in the straight pulled flesh that was offered to them. A few drops of blood started to trickle down.

When he looked at Potter, he noticed that the smaller boy had closed his eyes. He had surrendered to the pain, embracing rather than struggle against the numbing sensations coursing through the slender body. He shook and the strings answered the movement by pulling even more, lifting Potter to his toes. That's when he shrieked.

Draco and Blaise gripped his legs, lifting him up to loosen the strain. At this point, Potter had almost lost awareness.

" Bloody hell, no spell will work!" Lucius and Severus were frenetically casting every spell, jinx and curse they knew.

All of a sudden there was a soft sound coming from the bloodless lips of the Gryffindor. _" Issss leor sssin..."_ The vines loosened themselves of the wrist and softly lowered the body to the ground. Draco sank to his knees, with the trembling body in his lap. Potter opened his eyes for a while and looked in the grey ones of Draco. 

'_Here goes nothing, he'll probably start screaming any minute now. Great, the snakes will be point the finger at. They'll think we performed f a Dark ritual to try to kill the Saviour... Why is he so serene? My dad tried to destroy him copious times?'_

" Thank...you." The boy rasped, before the world turned black before his eyes.

Draco just sat there, wide-eyed. Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, Picture Perfect Poster Participant, Saint Potter, Scarhead... Mortal enemy of Draco Malfoy had just thanked said blonde and was now snuggling in his chest! The young Slytherin looked up to his parents with pleading eyes.

" Mum, dad? What do I do now? I mean...he perceptibly lost a lot of blood because he just thanked me and umm... he's moderately comfy sitting here on my lap." A soft pink blush started to colour his cheeks and the snickering of Blaise wasn't helping much.

" Come here Dragon, lay him on the sofa and I'll have a look at his wounds. The rest of the House should go down to breakfast."

When the younger years started to get up and headed for the wall. Severus cleared his throat. " I don't think it's compulsory to say that what happened here in the dungeons, stays in the dungeons. Does everybody understand..."

He swept his onyx eyes over the gathered teens and was pleased when he saw no defiance in the eyes and postures of his students. Severus Snape had no need for harsh words or the threat of detention. The House of the Snake knew the cost for disobeying their Head of House. Even more important was the fact that they had to be an united front against the accusations of the other Houses.

While the others left the Room, Draco had manoeuvred himself and Potter around the chairs, the scraps of parchment, inkbottles and chess games. When he came to the sofa that he and his friends had vacated just minutes before, although it now seemed like hours, he tried to pry the unconscious body away from his to place it on the soft cushions. He had no idea if it was an aware deed or brought about by the blood loss but Potter clutched even more to his torso and moaned softly. This caused Pansy to giggle a little.

" Oh sweetie, it seems that the Potter- boy has chosen you as his personal knight in shining armour!" She chuckled a little before helping Draco. But not by prying the body away from him, oh no! That would be just too uncomplicated, even for a Malfoy. She helped him settle himself on the sofa comfortable before she fiddled with Potter's head until he lay serenely on the presented shoulder.

Severus came towards the sitting boys and started unloading potions and saves from his pockets.

'_Merlin, were does he keep those things? There must be some kind of Enlargement spell on his robes'_ Draco couldn't help but wonder.

After some mumbled words and wand waving, the gashes on Potter's wrist closed. Severus detached the cap of a yellow jar and took 2 potions from the assortment.

" Miss Parkinson, please apply this paste on the bruises while I try to make the brat swallow these potions. Draco, hold his head back while I pour these down." Severus pulled out the stopper and swiftly took the pointy chin in his hand. While working the vial in Potter's mouth, he started to press his throat to make him swallow all of it.

" What are you giving him Severus?" Lucius asked. " I recognise the yellow goo as a bruise- healing paste and the one you're giving him now is a Blood- Replenishing Potion... But why would you give him Draught of Peace?"

" Because, father, the powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore will calm any anxiety he may feel when he wakes up and soothes agitation. You of all people should know that an angry Potter is a dangerous one."

This made a chorus of laughter go around the present Slytherins, that is until Potter stirred.

"_Lá éigin __dragan__ buann sssé" _Potter hissed and then sniggered into the firm chest of Draco.

Lucius raised an eyebrow in that typical Malfoy way at this, he had forgotten that the Golden Boy knew the art of the snake language . " Mister potter, may I inquire why you are hissing at us and this while nuzzled in my son's arms?" he started laughing when he saw the tip of the boy's ears turn red and he quickly scrambled of Draco's lap. The peculiar thing was, he was still smiling and looked shockingly calm and serene... Even more so when Lucius noticed that the boy had not yet taken the draught.

" I'm sorry mister Malfoy, I was still somewhat dazed from my experience with murderous Slytherin decorations." This was said with a wink towards the teens, which made it clear that he was joking and didn't blame them for what had happened.

The Potter- boy reached for his wand and muttered a quiet " Tempus" . When he saw the time, 8.30, he jumped of the couch.

" Salazar's snakes! I'm way too late!" He turned towards the occupants and gave them an remorseful smile. " Thank you all for helping me along, I'll talk with you soon but I really need to go now." When he turned away he heard the Potions Master's mumbled " Ungrateful brat."

Draco saw Potter stiffen and clenching his fists by his sides. " For your information Professor, I'm eternally grateful. I'm leaving here now because otherwise the Gryffindors will come looking for me. You know about the map... Weasley would be able to find me down here and then what? All the Houses would be in pandemonium because the Snakes hurt _their precious little saviour_." This said in a mocking voice, he looked at the dumbfounded Professor. " I'm leaving now for your sake."

Blaise smiled at the smaller boy. " Classic Gryffindor Hero complex."

Potter snickered and winked at Blaise. " No my dear Zabini... That's Slytherin cunning."

Draco and his friends smirked, it was correct. The raven- haired teen had been a complete Slytherin the entire time. Draco studied the smiling form that was backing away, towards the door.

" Oi Potter!" When he had the interest of the other he raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. " What _were_ you hissing?"

" I was awake for a relatively long time Malfoy. Even before professor Snape poured that nasty fluid in my mouth." This earned him some wary looks. Harry Potter had freely consumed an unidentified potion by the hand of Severus Snape!

" Don't give me that look Professor. If there's anyone I can trust with Potions it's you. Now for the Parseltongue... I heard Parkinson say you were my knight in shining armour ." He smirked when he saw the lethal glare that was thrown towards the brunette girl. The comical thing was that she simply giggled a little.

" I must say I don't have the same opinion as her. I'm the one considered the knight and you, my beloved Malfoy, are the Dragon."

" Oh, so you're gonna slaughter me Potter?" Draco sneered. He had liked the Slytherin Potter but if he was starting to insult him then...

" No Malfoy. That's not what I said. You want to know what I hissed at you?" When everybody nodded he spun around on his heels and walked towards the exit. Just before the wall closed behind his back he looked over his shoulder and smiled widely at everybody still inside.

" Some days the dragon wins."

A/N: I did it, another chapter! Please leave a review!

Iris: Faith, Wisdom, Valor, Your Friendship means so much to me

The Parseltongue is Gaelic, just because I like the sound of it.  
translation of Parseltongue: _ Issss leor sssin_= that' s enough  
_Lá éigin __dragan__ buann sssé= some days the dragon wins_


	4. Chapter 4:yellow rose

Disclaimer: I own little Harry and Draco figurines (thanks to my lovely Svacha) and some nice piccy's of my 2 fav boys. No rights on these books and characters alas...

This chapter is dedicated to Chakahlah for the wonderful babbles we had. 

Chapter 4: yellow rose

Harry strode among the different passageways in the dungeons. He still felt slightly dizzy from his experience in the Slytherin common room. The events were disturbing enough but is was the behaviour of the inhabitants that had turned his world upside down.

'_I guess being nice towards the Snakes is finally paying off. But it's Malfoy and Snape that have me wondering..._ '

Over the year, and the one prior, Harry had started to change his behaviour whenever he was around the Slytherins. There was something in the way they interacted with each other and the world around them that made him question their motives, but in a good way. Sure, Malfoy repeated every word that his father dictated, but that was mostly when he was around other people. Whenever they had a private tussle , he would find insults far more creative. And if Harry was not mistaking, the blonde had mellowed a little towards him.

' _Too bad that this doesn't extend towards Ron and Hermione, but can you blame the Slytherins? Ron sees them all as miniature Death- Eaters and won't give them a chance. Not to mention Hermione! She's becoming more persistent than ever in her campaigns. She wants to trace down all Death-Eater encouragers and develop a Dark Mark detection spell!! I feel more connected with the Snakes nowadays than with the golden Lions.'_

Harry was so caught up in his musings that he had reached the top of the staircase that led to the dungeons. He quickly turned to the left to enter the Great Hall. Behind him, he could hear the rest of the Slytherins, Malfoys and cronies included, coming up.

When he entered the Great Hall, he could feel the eyes of the entire table of Slytherin on him. But it didn't make him feel self- conscious. On the contrary. The looks he received weren't ones of loathing or the calculated gaze of a predator looking for a flaw. There was real concern on their faces, if you cared to look for it. It wouldn't do to forget that they have a role to play.

Striding through the pathway, he quickly seated himself facing the doors. He had just sat himself down when he was confronted with the inquisitor of Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger shot him a stern glare while Ron, who was sitting next to her, was silently seething. His face was already gaining the legendary reddish-purple colour.

" Hey guys. You've been waiting for me?" Harry casually prodded while loading his plate. Several pieces of fruit and a healthy portion of yoghurt were placed before him while he waited for their reply.

" Waiting for you! We bloody hell stayed in the Common Room for 30 minutes! All the nice food has been taken now, because we were down here too late!!!" Ron yelled, always the one to explode in the face of danger. That danger being that he would not be able to take second and third share from the extremely greasy food that lay splattered across the table.

" Ronald, that's not our concern now. We have more important matters to ask Harry." Hermione fixed Harry with that tell-tale look of hers. The one that said she would be happy to rip you in pieces so she would be able to find out everything about you. It must be the same look that mousses received from the haunting owl, or that an unknown potion got when you presented it to Snape.

" Harry"

' _Merciful Morgana, here we go! I can already envision the Spellotape across her mouth.' _

" While we were waiting for you to return from Dumbledore, Ronald decided to take a look at the Marauders map. So we went up to the dormitory and searched for it. We couldn't find it in your bedside drawer so I went through your trunk and..."

An icy drawl interrupted her. " You went through my trunk? You decided your incurable nosiness was enough reason for you to shift through all my personal belongings? You know I have the map with me these days to..."

" Yeah mate, so no slimy snakes can't try to start a fight eh? " Ron decided to contribute to the conversation.

" Ron" Harry said with barely concealed venom dripping from his words. " I _so_ appreciate your point of view, I almost regret that I'll have to dismiss it. " This brought a bunch of snickers from the Slytherin table. Acting upon some unknown, insane motive Dumbledore had found it prudent to seat the two Houses that stood at different sides of the figural chasm next to each other.

' _Hmm, I guess Potter's finally growing a backbone?' _ Draco thought.

" Pss, Dray!" Blaise tried to gain his interest. " Is it just me or did Potter acted like a carbon copy of you, sarcasm and sneer all into one?"

" Why yes, Blaise. I do believe we raised him well. Our little Boy, he's all growing up!!"

That mention made Harry blush slightly and he gave Draco a half-hearted glare. After which he stuck his tongue out towards the blonde. Luckily for him all of his Housemates had turned towards the Slytherins when they heard them snicker, so no one saw this gesture.

Hermione returned her attention towards the confrontation that was forming between her boyfriend and the small youth on the other side of the table.

" You see 'Mione! I told you he was going Dark, he's even acting like a bloody snake already!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Was there ever going to be a year when he would not be accused of insanity or Dark intentions?

" What the hell are you taking about Ron! I'm not going Dark! I just think it's time that you step out of your perfect little world of denial and see that the world is not black and white!"

" But Harry, you consort with the enemy! You're way too friendly with those bastards, they're just waiting for you to drop your guard and then they'll take you to V-...Vol.., You-Know-Who!! Everybody knows that's the truth!" Ron all but shouted.

Up on the Staff table, Severus and the elder Malfoys were looking on with concentration. If it hadn't been for the fact that Severus wanted to see what the Golden Boy would do, he would have swept down upon Weasley for insulting his charges. For now he wondered how the Brat would manage to get out of this. He stood at a cross-road and would have to take a stance.

" Merlin Ron, if you want to insult someone you have to do it properly. You can't even bring yourself to say Voldemort. As for it being the truth..." He stood up from the bench on which he had been seated. " I decide to believe those who seek the truth and to doubt those who are certain they've found it."

" We're getting out of point here Harry!" Hermione yelled at him. " We found a list of Dark Artefacts and books in your trunk. Try to explain that!" There was a collective gasp from the other tables, save the Slytherin one. They merely lifted an eyebrow at the penetrating sound of the girl's shrieks.

Harry took his book bag and started digging through it. Apparently he couldn't find what he wanted because he pinned the bushy- haired Prefect in front of him. The sound that came from his lips was a near hiss when he addressed her. Low and barely crossing the air between the pair but still heard by the entire hall.

" Give it back." He held his hand out and waited until the trembling girl dropped a roll of parchment in his hand. He waved his wand while unrolling it. Seething with righteous anger he presented the content.

" If you want to know _Hermione_, this was a sketch I've been working on! What happened with all those spells you know? You were keen enough to use them in 3th year when I received my Firebolt! But you were eager enough to think the worst of me!"

Ron and Hermione blinked stupidly. Ron was the first to open his mouth.

" Oh man, I'm sorry mate! But you have to confess that you're way too buddy- buddy with that!"

At this he jerked his head behind him, indicating the leaving Slytherins. They had decided to look for shelter when they saw the anger in the eyes of Potter and they could practically feel the magic crackle around his thin body. Apparently they were the only ones, because neither part of the Golden Trio made a move to dodge the coming storm so to speak.

" I'm not even going to answer that. You stay away from me today if you know what's good for you."

That being said he marched towards the still open doors, following the cluster of Slytherins. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had jumped up and were now advancing on him while he made his way towards Malfoy.

Draco saw Harry walk towards him in a unwavering manner and decided to wait and see what the younger boy had to say. His father ,mother and Severus had just joined the assembly when Potter reached them. But before he could state his purpose there was a flurry of red and a shrill yelp.

" Oh Harry, you're not mad at me are you? Don't listen to those awful things Ron says! Where are we going when you take me to Hogsmeade? Madame Puddifoot or one of those new eating places? How about you buy me a nice gown for the coming wedding of Bill and Fleur or..."

You could not mistake the lump that had attached itself on Harry' s right arm: Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Harry, startled by the sudden manifestation of the red-haired banshee, toppled forward only to be caught by Blaise and Theodore who helped him on his feet again. With a grateful nod in the direction of the bigger boys, he turned and faced the bouncy girl that had yet to unlatch herself from his appendage.

" What are you talking about, Ginny? I never said I would take you to Hogsmeade today, more so that I would take you on something akin a date..." Harry eyed her distrustfully. Since the start of his 6th year and the happenings at the end of his 5th, she hadn't let him out of her sight. It was a wonder that he had made it to the Slytherins, and that was only because Dumbledore ordered him. It was maddening to say the least; he found her in his chamber, on his way back from showers, in the changing rooms of the Quidditch team... He would have been able to handle her less than subtle attempts to gain his interest... The thing was that she gave him a sordid feeling. Whenever they talked, it was about his fame and the new trinkets she wanted or a fashionable dress that she couldn't find the money for: like she was asking him to buy her things.

Ron came to the rescue of his little sister.

" Come on Harry, you can't treat Ginny like that because you're mad at me!" He said with a self-satisfied grin. He was sure of his triumph on this topic; he had played the Hero-card after all. No way Harry would dismiss Gin if he thought that it would hurt her feelings. Sometimes he was just too easy.

" Ron, this has nothing to do with our disagreement. Now if you would kindly extricate your sister from my arm, I wanted to start a conversation with some sophisticated company." Harry counteracted while trying to pry the fingers away that had buried themselves in his flesh painfully.

" Sophisticated! You mean those filthy beings over there! Malfoy, what have you done with my pal? Imperius or some Confundus charm?" Ron shouted while he was grabbing for his wand.

Harry, finally able to escape the kludges of Ginny, placed himself in the ring of Slytherins directly next to Malfoy. With a discerning sneer he let his eyes rake over the shape before him.

" Ron, Ron, Ron... And here I thought that you would have learned something from Charlie. He is a dragon- tamer after all, isn't he?" Harry mocked.

" Sure he is! You know that just as well as I do. But why does that concern Malfoy and his affairs with you!"

Harry started to turn away from Ron while addressing the Malfoy patriarch.

" If it would be not too presumptuous, sir, could I join you and your cohorts for a lunch this fine afternoon? I do believe we have some topics to discuss?" When he received an affirmative nod from the tall blonde he considered it worth to address the glare from the Gryfindors.

" You do know that the first name of Malfoy is Draco, don't you Ron? And even you, with your minimal brain capability should be able to know that it means dragon. So I give you this warning on behalf of Draco: Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup."

This being said, he descended the stairs leading to the grounds, leaving behind a stunned red head and followed by Slytherins.

....................................................................

A/N My next chapter! Sorry for the long wait but my cat stole my usb-stick. He likes to take it into the garden and chew on it. Yesterday he was able to reach the hard-ware so I had to retype this. 

Yellow rose: infidelity, joy, gladness, friendship, jealousy, welcome back, remember me

Now, some of these meaning won't make sense. But in my head they do; which is no consolation on the sanity of these meanings, in my head a lot makes sense. Hehe XD Just ask!!!


	5. Chapter 5:chestnut

_**Disclaimer: Yes, I own the entire Potter-universe!!!! *gets swatted by Kel and bitten by Nabgli* Ermm, ok, I don't ... *really submissive pout* **_

_Chapter 5: Chestnut= Independence and Injustice_

This being said, he descended the stairs leading to the grounds, leaving behind a stunned red head and followed by Slytherins.

Harry made his way towards Hogsmeade. He was fuming inside because of the unmerited treatment that was bestowed upon him. He glanced at the crumpled parchment that he was still holding in his hand.

'_Well, can't really blame them for thinking I've gone Dark. I can't believe I forgot the Disillusionment spell on this piece of blackmail! Good thing that I was able to render null and void the position of disguise and true content.' _

Harry snickered quietly. '_If Granger just knew..._'

The parchment _was_ in fact an inventory of Dark artefacts and the sketch was supposed to be the diversion. Honestly, everyone with a brain half the size of a Blast- Ended Skrewt should realise that to cover a trouble-free sketch with a supposed Dark list was not the best of ideas.

Smoothing the wrinkles out of it, he glanced at the drawing that he had projected over the actual list. It was one of his more surreal works, normally he kept his sketches in his notebook which he always kept with him.

Harry quickly stuffed the crumpled parchment in his book bag when he entered Hogsmeade. With a fleeting look backwards he noticed that the Slytherins were still following him. If he wanted to meet with the Malfoys and their entourage he would have to decide upon an hour and location with them. So he slowed his pace and waited until they caught up with him. It was the young Malfoy heir and his friends that first reached him, the adults following on a composed pace.

"Hey Potter!" Draco yelled when they were in hearing range. "Nice one back there. It was about time you reacted." He, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore were now walking side by side with the Gryffindor. All of them were towering over his small frame, not menacing but as a friendly wall of support. Vince, Greg and the others were already heading towards the shops, leaving the talking with the rest of the ensemble.

Pansy linked her arm through Harry' s and smiled at him.

" You okay Kitten? How are your wrists? You had quite the eventful day. First your encounter with our decorations, then cuddling on the lap of the Prince like a cute kitten, getting those nasty potions from professor Snape and not to speak of that interrogation and all those horrible accusations... " She babbled all the while smiling at Harry whilst ignoring the snickers and raised eyebrows from the rest.

Harry shot her an inquiring look. "Kitten?"Was all he said before he made eye-contact with the three Slytherin boys and broke up in laughter.

" Well yes, you were so cute when you were snuggling with Draco." This only served in making Harry and Draco blush profusely and make Blaise and Theo to almost roll on the floor with laughter. "Besides, it's way better than calling you Potter or Scarhead don't you think?"

" Yes, my lady, I do believe I can see the benefit of such an established pet name." Harry replied haughtily while sticking his nose in the air. The effect that he wanted to achieve was slightly diminished by the fact that he was smaller than Pansy. Instead of a supreme air, he resembled a young kid that was denied his favourite candy.

By this time, the elder Malfoys and Snape had reached the snickering youths. Lucius was the first to address the raven-haired teen.

" Mister Potter, I believe you wanted to talk with me?" he eyed the boy before him warily. For the sake of Merlin, he couldn't figure out the intentions of the Gryffindor.

" Oh, good day sir. I didn't see you there for a while. I was just having this wonderful conversation with miss Parkinson." He smiled up at the girl that was still attached on his arm. " Do you think we could continue our conversation in a more secluded area? I have some business to attend to and I'm sure that a busy man as yourself has more appointments than just the one with me."

Harry performed a quick Tempus charm. " It's now 10.00. Would it benefit you if we were to meet around 1 pm at the square of Moonlight avenue?"

Draco stared at the Gryffindor. Not only was he behaving like a pure-blood wizard, but a Slytherin as well! He was polite, yet slightly demanding, flattering his superiors in a subtle way... Not to mention that he had just asked them to meet him in the one street in Hogsmeade that equalled Knockturn Alley in Diagon Alley!

It was common knowledge amongst the students that there were more streets and shops in Hogsmeade than the ones that were frequently visited. Hogsmeade was the only village that was completely magical in whole Britain. There was more to the little quaint village than first met the eye. Admirers of the Dark Arts were seen in Moonlight Avenue, Diamond Square housed the expensive shops, Aroma Alley sold perfumes and Cauldron Cave was located in a large cavern in the rocks that surrendered the outskirts of the village.

Lucius had been staring at the Boy Wonder too. '_What would the Golden Boy be searching in the Dark shops?_'

Deciding to store this information for later notice, Lucius nodded and strolled away with his wife and Severus following him swiftly. Blaise smacked Harry on the back and extracted his girlfriend from the smaller boy's arm.

" Come on Draco, Theo. Best to follow the adults. We'll see you in 3 hours...kitten." With a last wink in the direction of Harry, he walked away. Theo gave a small wave and followed the two brunettes. Draco smiled lightly at Harry, inclined his head and spun on his heel, striding amongst the students that were perusing the shops around him.

..........................................................................................................................................

Harry shook his head while watching them enter the Book shop. Those Slytherins really were something. He couldn't help but grin when he thought about the remarks made by Pansy.

' _That girl is worse than the Twins! And from what I've seen, Blaise is not much better. Who would have thought that the Snakes can joke around and be friendly. They're not plotting the ultimate demise of the Light or how to prank Gryffindors... Although, from the latter I'm not so sure.'_

Harry walked amongst his peers, noticing the wary glances that he received from the mainstream. It was when he passed the Gryffindor 6th years that he felt an uneasy tingle run along his spine. When he observed Weasley and Granger he could see a calculating gleam in their eyes. To say that he felt a little edgy would be a major understatement. Shooting them a last glance, he ducked into a passage which would lead him towards the entrance of Moonlight Avenue. It wouldn't do him any good if they saw him entering that place. Not that he had to clarify all his motivations, but there were few who would understand them.

He hauled out his list and perused the content before he swiftly made his way towards ' Cabaret of Charms'. When he entered, a soft melodic bell announced that there was a customer in the shop. A young woman entered from behind a screen. She was about 25 and wore her dark curls loose with a rolled up scarf keeping the locks out of her face. Her face was heart-shaped with long eye-lashes that framed almond eyes of china blue. A rose-red mouth was smiling seductively at Harry. Her clothes did justice to the name of her shop.

She wore a corset in a royal blue colour, probably made of silk by the looks of it, the borders decorated richly with silver lace. The fabric stopped right above her belly- button which was pierced with a moon shaped stud of amethyst. Dark leather pants clung to her hips and thighs and on her feet she wore black stiletto heels with miniscule sparkles. Her jewellery was made of silver and onyx which contrasted beautifully with her alabaster skin. Overall, she looked deathly sexy and she knew it.

" Good day, my name's Petra. What can I do for you today, Hot Stuff?" She practically purred when she spotted Harry amongst the various shelves.

" Not much right on this moment my lady. But I'll be sure to alert you when something of interest has captured my attention."

While he said this, he let his eyes roam her body, making sure that she saw him gaze at her. It wasn't that he was interested in her; in this part of town you had to know how to play the game or encounter rather nasty surprises. It was a process of learning and Harry made sure to act his part. Seduce, flirt, threaten and act... That was the way of life here. They weren't all that bad but it was great fun to see some of the students, that dared to wander in the shops unprepared , getting ambushed by the 'evil' of Moonlight Avenue.

With a last look, Petra sauntered back and left Harry to his business. That was another thing Harry loved about this place. People knew how to give you privacy and the need of secrecy. There were no annoying clerks looking over your shoulder, monitoring every move you made.

Walking amongst the shop, he saw books about all kinds of charms. But next to that there were several items which could be considered questionable. Will- manipulating necklaces, paralysing pens, and if he was not mistaking he saw some products of WWW... Harry made his way towards the section containing manipulating charms. He quickly spotted the book that he was looking for, a large tome that described the art of gem manipulating. In order to transform a rare gem, you had to have knowledge about the difficult charms that were necessary. If you were careless, you could easily destroy the magical structure and that would make it useless for further use.

While stuffing the book in the shopping basket, he searched the sections until he found the sign indicating 'Melodic Mastermind'. There was a little manuscript that was supposed to be placed amongst the gigantic tomes. Letting his finger slide along the spines, he read the titles quickly. There were some books that caught his attention but he was searching for a specific one that, combined with the gem- book, would have quite the outcome. With a soft whoop of joy he retracted 'Minstrel Magic' and leafed through the contents. Yes! There it was: capturing messages in innate objects. With a large grin on his face, he made his way to the counter.

Petra emerged from the back.

" Did you found what you were looking for Hot Stuff, or do you need some assistance? I'd be happy to lead you towards your interests."

" No need for that fair maiden. Your store is quite organized and I would like to purchase these two books." He unloaded his acquisitions and placed them on the counter while searching for his money bag. Petra noted the titles of the books and looked up their price in a register.

" That'll be 20 Galleons, 5 sickles and 6 Knuts please." Harry handed her the coins and picked up the bag. With a last wave at the shop lady, he left the shop and wandered some more along the Alley. He casted another Tempus charm and saw that he had been in the shop longer than he had anticipated. It was now 11.30 and he still had to go to ' Glories Gems'.

Harry couldn't help but think about the upcoming meeting. He just knew that he could trust the Malfoys and for that all the Slytherins he had met lately. Not that he would tell anyone just how he knew that.

' _I've just managed to convince everyone that I'm not a complete nutcase so I'm not that eager to prove them wrong.'_

He just hoped that the Slytherins would listen to what he had to say. He wanted desperately to make friends in the other House now that his connections in Gryffindor were waning.

Harry caught a glimpse of himself in a shop-window. Slowing down, he observed his reflection.

' _I really don't see why Petra would call me Hot Stuff'_

It was true that Harry wasn't the most fashionable wizard walking around. He wore a faded jeans which was several sizes too big for him. The fabric was so old and scruffy that you could see his legs peeking through various holes and tears. On top of this he had a blue T-shirt with a reap in the arms and several ink-splotches. His trainers were falling apart and his book bag was a mess. The clothes were horrendous but what Harry couldn't see was that his appearance underneath could be quite hot.

He still wasn't the tallest boy in his year, in fact he was smaller than most 3th years, and his hair was as messy as ever. These last days he looked exhausted and cranky, with dark circles under his eyes. His normally tan skin was pale and his green eyes looked dull and troubled. With some rest, care and advice from the Hogwarts Fashion Police, he could be marvellous.

'_Hmm, I can't really go and meet with the Snakes when I'm looking like this. It's amazing that Draco let himself be seen with me in the first place.'_

Harry hadn't exactly planned on a new wardrobe. He wanted to save his money for after his birthday. Once he was of age, he could go and have a shopping-spree with his Godfather. Sirius was still on escapee and would have to come along as Snuffles. But it wouldn't surprise Harry that even as a dog, he would have more fashion sense than Harry. But now was as good a time to purchase some basics.

Turning on his heel, he slipped into another passageway then the one he was currently in. 'Glories Gems' would have to wait for another minute.

A/N; I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! *hides from pitchforks and sharp thingies coming my way*

Okay people, I gave you another chapter but for the coming 2 weeks you won't hear anything from me. I'll answer questions and stuff but no new chapter; I have 2 papers to write...actually they should have been done by now *sheepish grin*

Hmm, 5 chapters for one day in the life of Harry and Draco.

Spoiler; next time Harry' ll talk with our smexy snakes and we'll meet a friend of Harry...don't think the Gryffindorks or Dumblebee would approve.


	6. Chapter 6: cuckoo flower

_Disclaimer: I own nothing alright? Nothing!!!!! *sobs and hides in closet with chocolate and Drarry-fiction* _

_Chapter 6 : __cuckoo-flower- mistake, "I misjudged you"_

Turning on his heel, he slipped into another passageway then the one he was currently in. 'Glories Gems' would have to wait for another minute.

'_Now, where should I go? I want to make a good impression and show them that the Harry Potter they see at Hogwarts isn't what's really there. They might trust me more once they realize that I had to wear my own mask all this time.'_

Harry stood in one of the streets located at Moonlight Avenue that was specialised in all kinds of clothes. The shop window that he was currently eyeing sold leather. Muggle leather, Dragon hide, Thestral skin and, if Harry could believe his observations from 2nd year, a complete roll of Basilisk skin!

'_Hmm, probably not the best idea to go prancing around in front of the Malfoys in leather trousers and fish-net T-shirts' _Harry thought and a particularly impressive smirk made its way on his face.

'_At least...not yet' _

Turning away from the leather shop, he entered ' Fashion Frenzy', one of the better places for formal Wizarding wear as well as Muggle-inspired casual outfits. The bell above the door jingled in a soft melody. Harry stood in the front of the store, letting his eyes adjust to the soft lighting. When he could distinguish the different colours of clothing and the racks, he perused through the shop's contents. Blue, green, black, brown, mustard,...pink? Harry looked at the piece of clothing and then back and forth to see his surroundings. Disturbingly enough he was still in the men's section. Why was this disturbing, you might ask... Harry Potter, Boy-Who- Lived, stood in a clothing shop with in his hands a pink G-string, covered in lace...for men.

' _Morgana and the Founders!' _Harry thought. He quickly shoved the offending piece of clothing under a stack of fashion magazines and headed towards the changing rooms. He slid of his T-shirt, kicked of his trainers and loosened the belt that kept his pants on. The moment he did this, the baggy jeans fell from his narrow hips and he stood in his boxers only.

Looking in the mirror, Harry dropped his glamours and swallowed around the lump that had formed itself in his throat. For there, looking back at him with dull grey-green eyes instead of the vibrant emerald ones, stood a freak.

Harry' s body was pale and blemished. He was actually taller than he appeared, which wasn't positive for the required muscles and flesh that should accompany this body were lacking. His ribs and hipbones protruded and his cheeks were hollow. Underneath his eyes were dark circles, his lips were bloodless and chapped. But the worst were the scars. Everybody knew about the one on his fore-head, or the one on his left arm where Wormtail had sliced him. But all over Harry' s back, arms and torso were whip marks, burns and cuts. Courtesy of a life with his _loving_ family.

Harry turned away from the reflection in the mirror, tears in his eyes. He used glamours to hide the evidence of his freakishness, to conceal his rapidly deteriorating health and physique.

If he would return to Private Drive he had to look the way his uncle wanted. He couldn't use magic outside of school or sustain them for an entire month so by the time he would arrive at King's Cross, he had to drop them. If his uncle saw him fed, healthy and clothed, he would be much harsher in his punishments. So it was best to indulge into his little kicks and keep him happy by resembling the image that his uncle send away in September.

What Harry' s friends didn't know was that he applied his glamours the moment he stepped foot in King's Cross, thus hiding the bruises, broken bones, cuts... To them, he was healthy, happy Harry. It was this that had led him to believe that his _friends_ couldn't care less about him. Surely they saw how exhausted he looked when he would visit with the Weasleys? After all, he couldn't use his excess magic to apply the glamours until he was in the Burrow. Once there, the small amount of magic needed, wouldn't be noticed by the Ministry.

He reapplied the glamours and took the clothes that he wanted to buy. There were 3 weeks until the end of his 6th year. One week to study the last bit of his subjects, one week for finals and the third week was for relaxing, socializing and packing your belongings. Harry thought about the coming weeks. For the studying and relaxing ones, he would wear casual clothes but the exams required the proper uniform. Shifting through the pile he decided to buy himself 2 pair of slacks, one in a dark Prussian blue and the other seal brown in cotton, 4 T-shirts in midnight green, bistre, cerulean blue and seashell white and one button down in a royal purple called Persian indigo that was almost black. It should be enough to last in the coming weeks and after the 31st he would go and buy himself a full wardrobe.

'_I bet my Firebolt that Malfoy and his friends would go into fits when they hear I need just this to pass the last of the school year. Malfoy alone wears at least 5 different outfits a week!'_

After paying for his new clothes and deciding to wear one outfit instead of his old rags, Harry had still some time left to find the last elements that he would need for the surprise that he was planning. He left 'Fashion Frenzy' wearing his Prussian blue slacks with the sea-shell white T-shirt. Underneath he still wore his old trainers, being held together with yet another Reparo.

Harry sauntered through the narrow alleys. In stark contrast to the main road, these paths were shadowed, with tricky corners and alcoves. Still, the overall feeling wasn't one of darkness and horror but more of a safe sanctuary, a place where you could be yourself without having to hide behind the masks we force ourselves to wear in public.

On the main square there was a magnificent willow tree. Around it were patches with belladonna, fox' glove, ivy covering the streetlamps... It's branches hung low and several strings led from its trunk with fairy-lights hanging from it. When night time would stalk the village, they would light and the general darkness would hide itself in the corners. It was cosy and yet it was in those constructed shadowy corners that the questionable business affairs were held.

On the side were Harry emerged, were some shops. Right in front of him, on the opposite side of the square, was the road that led towards the main street of Hogsmeade. On the left was the local pub and on the right was an archway.

Harry shuddered every time he saw it. It was a plain, stone wall with the empty space right in the centre. The thing that made the hairs on his arms stand up, was that the opening was covered with a tattered veil. No matter the positive outcome, and the eventual rescue of his godfather, Harry couldn't look at it without feeling dread crawl over his skin. He could see the Veil in his mind's eye again. Sweeping in a wind that was non-existing, wrapping itself around Sirius' body with misty tendrils and obscuring the view of the azure-eyed Black. The cold creeping through his veins, strong arms that held him back like a restraint jacket, keeping him away from that which kept him going, kept him sane: the promise of a family, somebody who had been through hell and survived, clawing himself back to Harry, just Harry...

* * *

Draco fingered the expensive quill, twirling it between his long digits. His mind was wandering along the different paths, taking turns and more than once ending up with a dead end. The chattering from his fellow students around him was numbed, a light buzz in the background of his increasingly changing life. In about 1 hour, he would meet up with Po..Harry.

'_That's going to need some getting used to.'_ Calling the Gryffindor Golden Boy by his given name and the Bumblebee's prodigy doing the same to him. A slight shiver ran over Draco's back, like a ghostly tongue dragging itself over his spine, or a butterfly fluttering over his skin.

Without warning, a body slammed in him from behind. With seeker-like reflexes, Draco spun around and trained his wand on the cowering form of...Blaise? The mocha male was sitting on the floor of Scrivenshaft's, grinning like a loon at being able to use his vampire stealth with success . With a glare, Draco pushed his wand back in the holster on his hip.

" Merlin Bini, stop sneaking up on me. What are you doing, sitting there like a commoner!"

Blaise looked up at his friend with a mock pout. The blonde knew how much he hated the nickname Bini, about just as much as he himself knew that Draco loathed Drakie-pooh. He held up a hand and with a sheepish grin wiggled all 5 digits in the general direction of the soon to be birthday boy

"Hello"

Draco rolled his eyes and turned around, looking for some new ink while trying to hide his amusement. Blaise could be a pain, but a pleasantly enjoyable one that is. He and Pansy were the foundations in his life. Family is important but friends are the family you choose for yourself. While he was thus occupied, Blaise swung his arm around the blonde and made him look into his eyes. Warm, molten caramel met dove-grey and he could see a nervousness and anxiety, that wasn't often displayed.

"What's bothering you Draco? I haven't been able to sneak up on you since I came into my inheritance...so what made you distracted enough so I could jump you?" Blaise asked while waggling his eyebrows to accompany the last part of his statement. Before them, Pansy came around the corner. Draco took one look at her and knew he or Blaise was in trouble: Pansy stood there glaring, fists on her hips and one stiletto-clad foot tapping an impatient beat.

" Blaise sweetie...", Draco released the breath he was holding, he was safe," what is this talk about jumping people hmm?"

Draco disentangled himself from the arm of his friend. With the arrival of a PMS-ing Pansy and her wrath, it had tightened considerably and now Blaise was sending him looks that clearly stated _'Don't you dare leave me alone with her! Please!'_. Draco smirked and pushed the dark teen towards his girlfriend.

Pansy glared at Blaise, clearly expecting an answer and now! The Italian peered at her from beneath his bangs, scuffed his toe, bit his bottom lip and then softly whispered " Love you?", while using his puppy-eyes of doom.

Pansy's eyes softened, her hands fell from her hips and took hold of the nervously flailing hands in front of her.

" Oh pumpkin, you always know what to say." She cooed and leaned in towards him with puckered lips.

The blonde sighed heavily and decided to leave the oncoming love-fest to search for his parents. Maybe he could bribe them into an early birthday present or remind them of the time. Merlin knew that he would need to bodily drag his godfather away from the potions-section and if he knew his mother and father, they would be placing orders for personalized quills, letters and the like. With a quick _tempus_, he saw that they had less than half an hour left to reach their destination and the waiting Gryffindor.

He looked over the banister, scanning the crowd beneath him. Severus was almost buried under a stack of potions books, while scribbling on a blank piece of parchment and muttering to himself. When he leaned over the wood, Draco could barely make out the hair of his father, standing at the counter and his mother behind... Draco did a double take. Had his mother just squeezed his dad's bum? Pushing his balled fists into his eyes he repeated his mantra, the one that he had adopted after walking in on Pansy and Blaise using _his _ prefect-bathroom for a romantic get-away. _' I did not just see that, lalala, bunnies, unicorns, snakes, strangled Weasel, Granger with a failing grade...' _ It's what kept him out of another 5 years of therapy.

He descended the stairs, turned the corner and sidled up next to his father and mother. Their order was finished and they turned away from the hassled clerk man arm in arm to pay attention to their waiting son.

" We better start towards Moonlight Avenue father, we only have half an hour left and we have to extract my godfather from his perusal and find Theodore." Draco said while placing the quill he had been looking at on the counter, together with a new bottle of ink and some heavy weight parchment with a watermark of a snake in it.

" That's good for me Draco, now go and extract your godfather from that pile of books and gather your friends. Your mother and I will be on our way." Lucius took the linen satchel with the purchases, shrunk it and placed it in his cloak. While he and Narcissa glided out the door, Draco hurried to the wall of potions books and located the black-haired man behind it by following his hearing. It wasn't all too difficult to find the dour man, when you could hear all sorts of exclamations emit that sounded just like him. Ranging from 'Must be written by a Gryffindor' to ' no wonder Longbottom blows up so many cauldrons'...

Draco stood on his toes and grinned down at his scowling professor. " What's got your knickers in a twist uncle Sev? Could it be that no one has been in said knickers for a while?"

He quickly ducked when a hex flew his way and cautiously stuck his head around a wobbly pile of dusty tomes. "Sorry?", he tried to placate his uncle. The puppy-eyes did it. Draco inwardly smirked. That little trick could get him out of most trouble... the saps, be them secretly or openly, couldn't resist the puppy-eyes of doom. And unbeknown to many, Severus Snape was one of the biggest saps in the wizarding world.

" Brat" , Severus muttered while pointing his wand at the stacks of books, making them fly to their destined places. " You're lucky I did get someone in my knickers and am therefore in a good mood today" He smirked while watching his godson place his hands over his ears. He even thought he heard him mumble something along _'bunnies and Weasleys'. _

" I did not need to hear that. Come on Sev. We have a lion waiting for us." Draco walked to the doorway while Pansy, Blaise and Theo materialised at his sides. He was strolling , he told himself. Certainly not skipping with anticipation. Malfoys did _not_ skip, or feel nervous. Now that he thought of it, he was pretty sure his father told him not to socialize with Gryffindors either. And look at what they were all about to do! He did a little skip and quickly continued his haughty stroll when he saw his friends cocking their eyebrows at him.

" Indeed Draco. I can' t help but to speculate about the nature of this rendezvous. Let's hope it's not some half-assed attempt of Dumbledore to woo you to the Order's side" Severus sneered, trusting his godson to lead him on the street, as his hooked nose was buried in the scribbled notes he had taken in the bookshop.

Draco nodded his assessment. " We can only hope for the best...and plan for the worst"


End file.
